saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Década de 1960
A década de 1960, também referida como anos 1960 ou ainda anos 60, compreende o período de tempo entre os dias 1 de janeiro de 1960 e 31 de dezembro de 1969. Apesar de socialmente aceitável – tido como lógico, é errôneo cronologicamente afirmar que esse período de tempo caracterize-se como a sétima década do século XX, haja vista que esta iniciou em 1 de janeiro de 1961 e terminou em 31 de dezembro de 1970, pois o calendário gregoriano não possui o ano zero e o tempo passar a ter sido contado a partir do ano um. Visão geral Vários países ocidentais deram uma guinada à esquerda no início da década, com a vitória de John F. Kennedy nas eleições de 1960 nos Estados Unidos, da coalizão de centro-esquerda na Itália em 1963 e dos trabalhistas no Reino Unido em 1964. No Brasil, João Goulart virou o primeiro presidente trabalhista com a renúncia de Jânio Quadros. A década de 1960 representou, no início, a realização de projetos culturais e ideológicos alternativos lançados na década de 50. Os anos 50 foram marcados por uma crise no moralismo rígido da sociedade, expressão remanescente do Sonho Americano que não conseguia mais empolgar a juventude Americana. A segunda metade dos anos 50 já prenunciava os anos 60: a literatura beat de Jack Kerouac, o rock de garagem à margem dos grandes astros do rock (e que resultaria na surf music) e os movimentos de cinema e de teatro de vanguarda, inclusive no Brasil. A década de 1960 pode ser dividida em duas etapas. A primeira, de 1960 a 1965, marcada por um sabor de inocência e até de lirismo nas manifestações sócio-culturais, e no âmbito da política é evidente o idealismo e o entusiasmo no espírito de luta do povo. A segunda, de 1966 a 1968 (porque 1969 já apresenta o estado de espírito que definiria os anos 70), em um tom mais ácido, revela as experiências com drogas, a perda da inocência, a revolução sexual e os protestos juvenis contra a ameaça de endurecimento dos governos. É ilustrativo que os Beatles, banda que existiu durante toda a década de 60, tenha trocado as doces melodias de seus primeiros discos pela excentricidade psicodélica, incluindo orquestras, letras surreais e guitarras distorcidas. "I want to hold your hand" é o espírito da primeira metade dos anos 60. "A day in the life", o espírito da segunda metade. Nesta época teve início uma grande revolução comportamental como o surgimento do feminismo e os movimentos civis em favor dos negros e homossexuais. O Papa João XXIII abre o Concílio Vaticano II e revoluciona a Igreja Católica. Surgem movimentos de comportamento como os hippies, com seus protestos contrários à Guerra Fria e à Guerra do Vietnã e o racionalismo. Esse movimento foi também a chamado de contracultura. Ocorre também a Revolução Cubana na América Latina, levando Fidel Castro ao poder. Tem início também a descolonização da África e do Caribe, com a gradual independência das antigas colônias. No entanto esta década começou já com uma grande prosperidade dos países ricos. Por exemplo com a explosão do consumo, 90% dos americanos tinham televisão em 1960 e uma em cada 3 famílias inglesas tinha automóvel em 1959.Série de autores e consultores, Dorling Kindersley, History (título original), 2007, ISBN 978-989-550-607-1, pág 428 Ciência e Tecnologia thumb|right|250px|O [[astronauta Buzz Aldrin caminha na Lua, 20 de julho de 1969.]] * Tem início o uso da informática para fins comerciais, embora ainda não de forma massificada * Em 1964 a IBM lança o circuito integrado, ou chip * Surge a Arpanet, que se tornaria o embrião da Internet * Os soviéticos enviam o primeiro homem ao espaço (Iuri Gagárin) em 1961. * Os soviéticos enviam um robô para a Lua (1966). * Neil Armstrong é o primeiro homem a pisar na Lua, em 1969. * Também em 1969, uma sonda dos Estados Unidos alcançou Marte e, meses depois, a URSS descia um robô em Vênus. Cultura * A cultura foi impulsionada e espelhada, na década anterior, de 50, na qual o mundo todo encontrava-se em mudança cultural nos mais variados grupos sociais. Música thumb|right|230px|Os [[Beatles desembarcando no Aeroporto JFK em Nova Iorque.]] * Os Beatles comandam a Invasão Britânica, ou British Invasion, no rock, seguidos por The Rolling Stones, The Who, The Kinks e vários outros. * Surge a música de protesto, com Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Peter, Paul and Mary, entre outros, já nos primeiros anos da década. * O Rock and Roll ganha crescente popularidade no mundo, associando-se ao final da década à rebeldia política. * No início da década o rock recebeu no Brasil o nome de iê-iê-iê, uma livre tradução do refrão da música She Loves You, dos Beatles: "She Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!". * Na música erudita, começa a se desenvolver o minimalismo, a partir das obras de Philip Glass. * Em 1963 surge o Clube da Esquina, importante conjunto musical mineiro, com Milton Nascimento e os irmãos Borges. * Em 1964 o grupo feminino The Shangri-Las chega ao topo das paradas musicais britânica e norte-americana com os singles "Remember (Walking in the Sand)" e "Leader of the Pack". * Chega aos cinemas em 1964 o primeiro filme dos Beatles, A Hard Day's Night. No Brasil recebeu o nome Os Reis do Iê, Iê, Iê. *Os Beatles fazem um show histórico no Shea Stadium, em 1965. Eram cerca de 55.000 pessoas. * Em 1965 Elis Regina interpreta Arrastão, de Vinícius de Moraes e Edu Lobo, e com isso surge a MPB, ou Música Popular Brasileira, no Festival de Música Popular Brasileira da TV Record . * O programa Jovem Guarda estreia em 1965, apresentado por Roberto Carlos, Erasmo Carlos e Wanderléa. O programa de tevê acaba gerando o movimento com o mesmo nome, onde os jovens tiveram pela primeira vez um espaço, lhes permitindo uma identidade própria, pois foi a primeira vez que se era dedicada aos adolescentes uma parte do cenário cultural. thumb|esquerda|Rolling Stones ao lado dos Beatles a banda mais importante da década de 1960. * Em 1966, Chico Buarque se revela ao público brasileiro com a canção, "A Banda", interpretada por Nara Leão, durante o Festival de Música Popular Brasileira, transmitido pela TV Record (a canção empata em primeiro lugar com "Disparada" de Geraldo Vandré). *Ainda em 1966 os Beatles anunciam que não fariam mais shows ao vivo, pois os arranjos das canções possuíam um grau de complexidade muito elevado, dificultando a execução das canções ao vivo, além do fato da histeria das fãs impossibilitar que ele conseguissem ouvir o que tocavam. Neste mesmo ano a banda lança o álbum Revolver, imortalizando canções como "Taxman", "Eleanor Rigby" e Here, there and everywhere". * Em 1966, o grupo The Jackson 5 é formado pelos irmãos da família Jackson, o grupo não faz sucesso na década de 60, estourando apenas na década de 1970, mas foi o grupo que lançou Michael Jackson na carreira musical, quando o mesmo ainda era uma criança. * Surge o Movimento Tropicália, em 1967. Com Caetano Veloso e Gilberto Gil, além de Os Mutantes, Tom Zé e Torquato Neto. * Em 1967 os Beatles lançam aquele que é considerado o melhor álbum da história: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. O álbum se tornou um dos discos mais vendidos da história e tido como o mais influente. * Ainda em 1967, surge o primeiro festival de rock Monterey Pop Festival, ou Festival Pop de Monterey, na California. Organizado por Lou Adler, John Phillips (The Mamas & The Papas) e Derek Taylor o festival foi a estreia de The Jimi Hendrix Experience, com Jimi Hendrix; Big Brother and the Holding Company, com Janis Joplin e Otis Redding. *A banda The Doors lança seu primeiro álbum: The Doors, que incluía a música "Light my Fire", o maior sucesso do grupo. *Os Beatles lançam o álbum branco,sendo esse um dos discos mais influentes da história do Rock. *Em 1968, Geraldo Vandré lança a histórica música "Pra não dizer que não falei das flores", sendo logo depois censurada pelo AI-5. *No mesmo ano de 1968, Elvis lança o especial de TV,Elvis NBC TV Special. O especial fez muito sucesso. *Em janeiro de 1969, a banda The Beatles dá sua última performance pública, no telhado da Apple Records. A polícia interrompeu a performance, mas o show ficou na história. thumb|right|O primeiro dia do festival de Woodstock. * Em 1969 ocorre o Festival de Woodstock, nos Estados Unidos, com apresentações ao vivo de Jimi Hendrix, Creedence Clearwater Revival, The Who, Sly and Family Stone, Carlos Santana, entre outros lendários do rock clássico.O festival se tornou o símbolo da união entre Rock e paz e amor.Jovens se reuniam para desfrutar de três dias de paz,amor e música. *Em 1969, o ex integrante da banda Rolling Stones, Brian Jones é encontrado morto na piscina da sua casa em Sussex. *Também em 1969, a banda The Doors lança o álbum The Soft Parade,com canções como Touch me. *Em março de 1969, John Lennon e Yoko Ono realizaram o primeiro "Bed-in for Peace" no hotel Hilton em Amsterdam, nos Países Baixos. "Bed-ins" era conferências de imprensa em favor da paz, realizados em uma cama de hotel.Essas conferências ficaram famosas no mundo inteiro,como um dos símbolos da luta pela Paz. Televisão thumb|direita|Edíficio da [[Rede Globo no Rio de Janeiro.]] * Começam as transmissões de TV em cores no mundo. * 1965 - A TV brasileira começa a utilizar a tecnologia do vídeo-tape, que permitiu a edição de programas televisivos, reduzindo o risco de erros, comuns nas exibições ao vivo. * 26 de abril de 1965 - É inaugurada no Rio de Janeiro a Rede Globo de Televisão. * A televisão passa a se tornar meio de comunicação em massa. * 1967-1968 tornam-se os anos do auge dos festivais da canção, no Brasil, que eram uma forma alternativa de expressão político-ideológica da juventude, diante da repressão da ditadura militar. * A TV Record lança o programa musical, "Jovem Guarda" (1965-1968), apresentado por Roberto Carlos, com Erasmo Carlos e Wanderléa. Filmes * Em 1962 surge o filme [[What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?|''"What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?"]] com Bette Davis e Joan Crowford. * É filmado ''A Bout de Souffle (Acossado, título no Brasil), de Jean-Luc Godard, trazendo a bela Jean Seberg, atriz que se tornaria ícone de beleza da década. (isto é 1959) * O clássico La Dolce Vita (no Brasil A Doce Vida), de Federico Fellini, com Anouk Aimée, Anita Ekberg e Marcello Mastroianni. * O diretor Stanley Kubrick lança Dr. Strangelove (Doutor Fantástico), uma das maiores e mais duras críticas satíricas à Guerra Fria. * Brigitte Bardot reina absoluta como o maior símbolo sexual da década. * A atriz Audrey Hepburn estrela Breakfast at Tiffany's (no Brasil Bonequinha de Luxo). O figurino de Hepburn para o filme é do estilista francês Givenchy. * O filme brasileiro O Pagador de Promessas, adaptação do produtor, diretor e ator brasileiro Anselmo Duarte da peça homônima de Dias Gomes, recebe a Palma de Ouro do Festival Internacional do Filme de Cannes, na França. É a primeira vez que um filme brasileiro ganha o prêmio máximo do festival. * Surge a série de filmes de James Bond, o espião 007, das novelas de Ian Fleming. O primeiro é Dr. No , no Brasil 007 Contra o Satânico Dr. No, com Sean Connery e a sensual Ursula Andress. No filme, a célebre cena de Andress usando um inesquecível biquíni branco saindo do mar. * Blowup, de Michelangelo Antonioni, com Jane Birkin e Veruska é um filme cheio de referências dos anos 60. * Nesse ano também, ao som de Mrs Robinson, entre outros sucessos de Simon & Garfunkel, Dustin Hoffman vive um jovem universitário recém-formado que se inicia sexualmente com uma mulher mais velha, no clássico The Graduate, A Primeira Noite de um Homem no Brasil, de Mike Nichols. * Belle de jour, um filme de Luis Buñuel, com Catherine Deneuve. * A atriz Jane Fonda é Barbarella, a sensual heroína espacial do filme de homônimo de Roger Vadim. * Easy Rider (Sem Destino), é um dos filmes mais vigorosos dos anos 60, de Peter Fonda, Dennis Hopper e Terry Southern, estrelando os próprios, Fonda e Hopper, e Jack Nicholson. O filme critica a intolerância e a vulgaridade da sociedade americana. Livros Os jovens são influenciados pelas ideias de liberdade On The Road, livro do beatnik Jack Kerouac, da chamada geração beat, começavam a se opor à sociedade de consumo vigente. Dias históricos *3 de Janeiro de 1961: Os Estados Unidos cortam relações diplomáticas com Cuba. *12 de Abril de 1961: Cosmonauta russo Yuri Gagarin torna-se o primeiro homem a ir ao espaço. *25 de Agosto de 1961: Renúncia de Jânio Quadros. Crise política no Brasil, Ranieri Mazzilli assume interinamente. *5 de Agosto de 1962: Aos 36 anos, Marilyn Monroe é encontrada morta dentro de sua casa em Los Angeles. *8 de Fevereiro de 1963: A administração norte-americana de John F. Kennedy anuncia o embargo comercial à Cuba. *28 de Agosto de 1963: Líder negro norte-americano, Martin Luther King encabeça manifestação com mais de 200 mil pessoas em Washington á favor dos direitos civis dos negros nos Estados Unidos. *22 de Novembro de 1963: Assassinato de John F. Kennedy durante uma visita a Dallas, no Texas. *31 de Março e 1 de Abril de 1964: Golpe militar de 1964 no Brasil derruba o presidente João Goulart. *9 de Fevereiro de 1965: As primeiras forças de combate dos Estados Unidos são enviadas para o Vietnã do Sul. Começa a Guerra do Vietname. *9 de Outubro de 1967: Che Guevara é executado na Bolívia. *4 de Abril de 1968: Martin Luther King Jr. é assassinado. * 13 de Dezembro de 1968: O General Arthur da Costa e Silva decreta o Ato Institucional N° 5, ou AI-5, no Brasil. *Abril de 1969: Greve académica em Coimbra. *20 de Julho de 1969: Neil Alden Armstrong foi o primeiro homem a pisar na Lua, como comandante da missão Apollo 11. *26 de outubro de 1969: Enviada a primeira mensagem de e-mail entre computadores distantes. Personalidades direita|200px|thumb|[[Martin Luther King Jr.]] direita|200px|thumb|[[John F. Kennedy.]] thumb|direita|200px|[[Elvis Presley]] thumb|200px|[[Brigitte Bardot]] thumb|200px|[[Bob Dylan]] thumb|200px|[[Bob Marley]] Líderes * Konrad Adenauer, Chanceler da Alemanha Ocidental * Ludwig Erhard, Chanceler da Alemanha Ocidental * Kurt Georg Kiesinger, Chanceler da Alemanha Ocidental * Charles de Gaulle, presidente da França * Fidel Castro, presidente de Cuba * Che Guevara, guerrilheiro, político, jornalista, escritor e médico argentino-cubano * Hirohito, imperador do Japão * Indira Gandhi, primeira-ministra da Índia * John F. Kennedy, presidente dos Estados Unidos * Lyndon Johnson, presidente dos Estados Unidos * João Goulart, presidente do Brasil * Castelo Branco, presidente do Brasil * Leonid Brejnev, líder da União Soviética * Nikita Kruschev, líder da União Soviética * Levi Eshkol, primeiro-ministro de Israel * Martin Luther King, ativista negro do Movimento dos Direitos Civis nos Estados Unidos * Stokely Carmichael, ativista negro do Movimento dos Direitos Civis nos Estados Unidos * Gamal Abdel Nasser, presidente do Egito * Mao Tsé-Tung, ditador da China * Kim Il-sung, presidente da Coreia do Norte * Papa João XXIII, Papa da Igreja Católica * Papa Paulo VI, Papa da Igreja Católica * Rainha Elisabete II, rainha da Grã-Bretanha * Harold Wilson, primeiro-ministro da Grã-Bretanha * Harold Macmillan, primeiro ministro da Grã-Bretanha Artistas * Allen Ginsberg, escritor e poeta estadunidense. * Andy Warhol, pintor, empresário e cineasta estadunidense. * Aretha Franklin, cantora estadunidense. * Audrey Hepburn, atriz e humanitária britânica. * Baden Powell, tenente-general do Exército Britânico, fundador do escotismo. * Beach Boys, banda de rock dos Estados Unidos. * Bee Gees, trio de música pop da Grã-Bretanha. * Bob Marley, cantor, guitarrista e compositor jamaicano. * Bob Dylan, compositor, cantor, pintor, ator e escritor estadunidense. * Brigitte Bardot, atriz francesa, atualmente é ativista. * Caetano Veloso, músico, produtor, arranjador e escritor brasileiro * Celly Campello, cantora brasileira. * Chico Buarque, músico, dramaturgo e escritor brasileiro. * Diana Ross & The Supremes, grupo musical femenino dos Estados Unidos * Dorival Caymmi, cantor, compositor, violonista, pintor e ator brasileiro. * Elis Regina, cantora brasileira * Elvis Presley, músico e ator estadunidense. * Erasmo Carlos, cantor e compositor, músico multi - instrumentista e escritor brasileiro brasileiro. * Frank Sinatra, cantor, ator, e produtor estadunidense. * Gal Costa, cantora brasileira * Geraldo Vandré, advogado, cantor, compositor, poeta e violonista brasileiro. * Janis Joplin, cantora e compositora estadunidense. * Jefferson Airplane, banda de rock dos Estados Unidos * Jim Morrison, cantor, compositor e poeta estadunidense. * Jimi Hendrix, guitarrista, cantor e compositor estadunidense. * Jimmy Page, músico, produtor musical e compositor britânico * Joe Cocker, cantor britânico * Johnny Rivers, cantor, compositor, produtor e guitarrista de rock 'n' roll estadunidense. * Joseph Beuys, artista de performance, happening e fluxus alemão, bem como um escultor, artista de instalação, artista gráfico, teórico da arte e pedagogo * Julie Andrews, atriz, cantora, dançarina, diretora teatral e escritora britânica. * Led Zeppelin, banda de rock da Grã Bretanha. * Leno e Lilian, dupla de cantores brasileiros, faziam parte da Jovem Guarda. * Mary Weiss, cantora estadunidense. * Maria Bethânia, cantora e compositora brasileira * Marilyn Monroe, atriz e modelo estadunidense. * Maysa Matarazzo, cantora contralto, compositora e atriz brasileira. * Milton Nascimento, cantor e compositor brasileiro * Nam June Paik, compositor e videoartista sul-coreano * Os Mutantes, banda de rock do Brasil * Pink Floyd, banda de rock da Grã-Bretanha * Ray Charles, cantor estadunidense, também saxofonista e pianista de soul, R&B e jazz * Rita Pavone, cantora, intérprete e atriz italiana. * Roberto Carlos, cantor e compositor brasileiro * Rod Stewart, cantor e compositor britânico * Ronnie Von, apresentador, cantor, compositor, músico, ator, sommelier e escritor brasileiro. * Sonny & Cher, dupla estadunidense de música pop * The Beatles, banda de rock da Grã-Bretanha. * The Doors, banda de rock dos Estados Unidos. * The Shangri-Las, grupo pop femenino dos Estados Unidos. * Tina Turner, cantora, compositora, dançarina e atriz estadunidense. * The Mamas & The Papas, grupo vocal de folk rock dos Estados Unidos * The Monkees, um grupo pop masculino dos Estados Unidos * The Rolling Stones, banda de rock da Grã-Bretanha. * Tom Jobim, compositor, maestro, pianista, cantor, arranjador e violonista brasileiro. * Vinicius de Moraes, poeta, dramaturgo, jornalista, diplomata, cantor e compositor brasileiro. * Yoko Ono, compositora, cantora e artista plástica vanguardista japonesa * Wanderléa, cantora brasileira. * Wilson Simonal, cantor brasileiro * Wolf Vostell, pintor e escultor alemão Ver também * Contracultura da década de 1960 Categoria:Década de 1960